


【队鹰】5次他们没有开口挽留，1次史蒂夫做到了

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Captain America (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AmeriHawk, Love/Hate, M/M, Marvel 616 References, Steve and Clint are idiots, They love each other, but just lie to themselves they can't be together, mentions of Hydra Cap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: BGM：Alec Benjamin - Let Me Down Slowly5+1 队鹰彼此错过的故事，结尾嘛呵呵呵故事主线是漫画616宇宙，夹杂着其他MCU/AA啥乱七八糟的设定





	【队鹰】5次他们没有开口挽留，1次史蒂夫做到了

BGM：Alec Benjamin - Let Me Down Slowly

（请配BGM单曲循环食用，直到看完整篇文）

01

史蒂夫抱着盾牌沉默地坐在地上，愣愣地盯着眼前废墟上散落的箭和长弓。

原本环绕在他身后的复仇者们都渐渐散去，只剩下制服沾了血污的美国队长，耳边还隐隐萦绕黑寡妇的啜泣和哽咽。

不知过了多久，他终于敢碰那把伤痕累累的长弓。紧紧握住，揣在怀里。上面还有硝烟和火焰的气息。

这是克林特最爱的一把，虽然比不上托尼给他做的更先进漂亮的玩意儿，但弓箭手曾笑着说这是他的老派情怀。

“像你一样。”那时候他眨着亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，得意极了，而史蒂夫感谢他对老古董情有独钟，还固执得很。

他太固执了，所以才在可怕的炮火中还敢冲向克里人的战舰，谁也拦不住，直到夜幕下的火光吞噬了他，什么也没留下。

除了这把弓，和盾牌后的人。

他本应该叫住克林特，在娜塔莎大喊鹰眼的名字时冲上去把他拖回来。他本应该开口，大声责备克林特的鲁莽冲动、不自量力，骂醒克林特固执的脑袋，让他撤退。

可鹰眼绝不会听，因为他虽然只是血肉之躯，却总是会为了勇敢、忠诚或者正义——这些多少人觉得是泛泛而谈的空话，奋不顾身，一往直前。

他只是想开口挽留，如果这把弓上还残存着克林特一丝灵魂，或许他这么抱紧，风就不会将其带走。

求求你留下。

环绕在圆桌前的复仇者们举起酒杯，安静地看向正中间的美国队长，等他开口说些什么。

求求你别走。

有人握住了他桌下的另一只手，不知是娜塔莎还是山姆，但握得越紧，史蒂夫越觉得自己的声音被痛苦吞没。

“敬克林特•巴顿。”

别离开我，我的弓箭手。

他没有开口挽留，只是举起酒杯，一饮而尽。

02

托尼终于找到克林特的时候，打开灯，发现一米九的大个子蜷在床边的角落里，膝上还摊开一本素描册。

那种感觉好奇怪，一个死而复生的人，从扭曲的世界里回到现实，第一件事却是缩在某个死人生前的公寓，坐在黑暗里发呆。

可托尼没开口，也没问不开灯怎么看那本素描册。他只是把那面星盾轻轻放在克林特膝上，什么也没说。

“不，托尼。就只是，不。”金发男人低头看那面盾牌，固执地摇头，“我做不到。”

“他会希望你拿起它的，你是最佳人选。”

“没人能替代他。”

“我不是让你替代他，克林特。”托尼等了好久都没等来鹰眼下一句话，只能叹了口气，“我很抱歉。”

克林特从没觉得言语有多大用处，或许这也是为什么他偏向于说一大堆废话、同时付诸于行动。言语往往显得无力，无论是在父亲的拳头前，巴尼离开的背影，波比冰冷的决裂，还是此时托尼的安慰和内疚。

如果言语真的有用，那他会不会早就学会在分离前开口挽留，而不是让一个又一个他爱的人从手心溜走。

“对我来说他意味着一切，我没法说再见……所以我不能接受它。”

就像他们的每一次争吵，每一次训练，每一次并肩作战，他给史蒂夫买的超英手办，还有为了研究对方黑历史而偷偷留的美国队长传记。婚礼上史蒂夫的欲言又止，最后只是握手微笑，祝贺他和波比“幸福美满”。

他说过的每一句话，竟然能留下这么可怕的空洞和伤痕。

如果言语真的有力量，那么克林特是不是在走向圣坛前抓紧他松开的手？学会在史蒂夫转身走远前开口挽留？

或者是越过火光看见史蒂夫痛苦的双眼，克林特能最后一次向他说再见？

但克林特没有。他始终没有开口，因为他知道，就连此时此刻言语也苍白无力。

所以他什么也没说。

只是在将盾牌还给托尼前，亲吻上面冰冷的白色星星。

03

史蒂夫早早在屋顶上等他，因为他知道克林特的顽固和执拗，即使失明了也要一路摸去找巴尼做了断。

完完全全的找死行为，只是史蒂夫也早就习惯了。

他没有多说劝阻克林特，而克林特也没费心解释。自从史蒂夫回归后，之前的所有问题依然在原来的位置，静默而诱人，但他们从未谈过这个，之后或许也不会再提起。

像极了他们之间的每一次训练，每一场对决，正击要害，绝不放水。史蒂夫根本不敢松懈，因为他最出色的学生成长得太快，很早就已经能逼得他全力以赴。

“我把你教得不错。”这可不是史蒂夫真正想说的话。

克林特不以为然地回敬：“是我学得好。”那双曾经锐利漂亮的蓝眼睛，在黑夜里碎破碎又黯淡，仿佛一遍又一遍地无声恳求。

让我走吧，史蒂夫，让我走。

史蒂夫想起最初他们争锋相对的样子，分开前用言语彼此伤害。他知道言语如此无力的同时又那么可怕，比任何一把刀还要锋利。而那些没说出口的，又成了不可治愈的创口，久久钝痛。

就像鹰眼射中他胸口的那支电击箭。

复仇可不是条好路，而克林特想去的地方没人能跟得上，哪怕他允许史蒂夫或是其他人跟随。但如果前方是死亡或地狱，史蒂夫只希望最起码这次，自己能陪他走到最后。因为无论发生了什么，他还是克林特的导师、挚友，他们还是一家人。

所以不要再推开我，不要把我晾在这儿，让我只能一动不动地看着你离开。

不要再让我只能抓住你的弓，而不是你的手。

他们回避了太久，或许还会继续回避下去。

克林特啊，克林特。

别让彼此，再错失良机。

可克林特没有回头。像一只出弦的箭，从不回头。

他想开口挽留，麻痹的唇舌毫无反应，最后用力咬到出血，除了腥味什么也没尝到。

04

克林特的头被恶狠狠地按在地上，砾石摩擦他的脸疼得要命。

但远远不及他全身上下的瘀青和伤口，还有胸膛里流血的空洞。而娜塔莎就躺在离他不远的地方，脖子怪异地扭到一边，再也不动了。

史蒂夫•罗杰斯曾教他，战斗时应该集中注意力而不是说混话。

可克林特没法集中，什么也喊不出来，只能任泪水涌出眼眶，混着脸上的血流进土里。杀人凶手已经拿起那面了结娜塔莎的盾牌，扯着克林特的头发再次把他的脸砸进地里。

史蒂夫说过，“你是最有潜力的复仇者，所以我才严格地督促你”。然后温柔地拍克林特的肩，称赞他干的不错。

“不自量力的垃圾。”史蒂夫•罗杰斯逼他抬起头，把他的耳朵咬出血来，“我可以像对那婊子一样，扭断你的脖子。”

他早就应该习惯，从小到大，到最后都没人为他留下；而现在他又怎么会对失望和痛苦意外，自己紧紧抓住的东西转眼间就将他推下深渊。无论黑暗王朝还是秘密帝国，寒风肆虐的国度，觉察那人欲离他而去。乞求别与他就此隔绝，也切莫将他抛弃。他也曾是此间潇洒不羁的少年，如今却只能匍匐于那残忍冰冷的身躯下。

算我求你，求求你。

哪怕让我失望，也请多余些时间让我接受。

多希望你能对我有些许同情怜悯，若是已无法挽留，也别让我瞬刻坠入谷底。

克林特突然想起那张由他物归原主的照片，想起史蒂夫拂去眼角的泪，说这是他收到过最好的生日礼物。豆芽菜一样瘦弱的金发男孩举起桶盖，和身披星条旗的英雄重叠一起。以血肉之躯抗下灭霸的拳头，拼死发出不屈的呐喊。圣诞派对上收到吸尘器作礼物也洋洋得意，孩子似的亮起蓝色眼睛。九头蛇的图腾出现在世界每个角落，它最伟大的领袖撕毁胸前的白色星星，嘲笑他们的愚蠢和天真。

山姆·威尔逊离开前按住克林特肩膀的手，巴基抱住他时耳边滑走的叹息，接着转身走进时间隧道里。

克林特不知道自己能否等到他们回来。他的灵魂已四分五裂坠入深渊。

所以他没有开口哀求，因为那身制服下的英雄早已消失，徒留一头残忍的魔鬼。

05

克林特搬出去的时候，他从没有开口挽留。就只是坐在身后看他收拾行李，等他把钥匙放回桌上，默默关上身后的门。

战争的疮疤永远都没法愈合，即使所有人都如此努力向他微笑，迎接他的归来。

托尼·斯塔克是个天才，他很多事都说对了，但有一点他错了。没有人能修复所有问题。

史蒂夫有时也会希望他真能修复一切，像是修复他破碎的盾牌，或是什么奇怪机器或飞船。但信任不是引擎，你不能一直点火直到它启动。无论是队友还是陌生公众，那些质问、怀疑、恐惧的目光，鬼魅般纠缠他，刀子似的嵌进每一寸皮肤里。

寇森的葬礼他没法靠近，当然所有人都表示他应该出席，但内心深处有个声音，只是冷笑着让他滚远些。而娜塔莎下葬的时候，天空下起了雨，但史蒂夫没和其他人一起撑伞。他远远站在树下，看凯特抓起地上的泥土，代替那个本应在的人撒在棺材上。

史蒂夫不知道克林特去了哪里，曾经公寓里也不再有住人的痕迹。他知道娜塔莎的物品都寄去了克林特家，但东西根本没被签收，最后全被送回复仇者大厦。他把它们都放进柜子里，有娜塔莎平时用的马克杯、所有战术装备和那条箭头项链。

等他终于回到很久很久以前一起生活过的公寓，发现过了这么多年，还有很多东西没被带走，像克林特喜欢的咖啡杯，床头柜边的助听器，扔在角落里的飞镖盘。但又有什么东西早就没了，空荡荡的旧日时光味道，悲惨又可怜，只剩下他呆坐在床上，唯将寂寞清欢。

当他被巴基和山姆拉回现实的时候，又何曾没想过摇头拒绝，只希望走向时间隧道的另一头，回到最开始的时候。那时还知道最纯粹的快乐滋味，或是他刚来二十一世纪、克林特夸张嘲笑他“老家伙”时，复仇者尽管只剩四个人，整天争吵不停息，却有种从未获得的满足。那是小时妈妈教导他要善待他人的某一刻，烟火下绚烂的科尼岛和霍华德·斯塔克的飞行汽车，佩吉把他牵到舞池正中央，战壕里咆哮突击队分享着最后一根烟，温暖冰冷的手指，唱起故乡的歌谣。冬日士兵握住他的手，让史蒂夫带他回家。在厨房和炖牛肉作斗争时，弓箭手跳到他背上，大笑控诉娜塔莎的种种恶行。

但那些时光终究已经过去了，他也不再是刚从冰封走出来的过时之人。所有快乐和痛苦仍记忆犹新，在不属于他的世界里走马观花，剩下的遗憾和后悔已成定局，但总有些人依然在归路的尽头等待。

所以他回去了，回到了真正属于他的时代里去。那里有他的朋友，他的家人，他共生死的伙伴，他奋战至今的全部意义。他的爱，和全部难以割舍。

克林特离开的时候，他从没有开口挽留。或许就这一次，最后一次，若他真想弥补所有创伤和空洞。这会是最后一次。

+1

克林特提着行李袋刚准备走进安检口，有人一把拉住他空出来的左手，将他整个人拖出了队伍。

他没有告诉任何人自己要离开，因为他自己也不知道该去哪儿，该做什么。他没去娜塔莎的葬礼，也没有应凯特的邀请回西海岸。当他袋子里只有弓箭和几件衣服，最多兜里还有备用助听器时，他嚼着口香糖坐上的士，快要开到中央公园的复仇者大楼，才转念让司机去机场，买了第一班到俄罗斯的飞机。

就像每一次执行的秘密任务，从不告诉其他队友自己的行踪，当然除了娜塔莎。可如今娜塔莎不在，他又能和谁说？

可史蒂夫总有办法找到他。无论是在混乱的战场上，灯光迷乱的酒吧里，还是深夜曲折的暗巷，或敌方堡垒重重看守下的监狱，史蒂夫·罗杰斯总是能知道他的行踪，暴风过境般杀到他面前，眼里只有一个靶心。

他就这么出现了，三周前还是美国最臭名昭著的叛徒，只戴一顶鸭舌帽和眼镜作伪装，便如此出现在公众面前，生怕不会被认出来。明明应该是复仇者中最理智的人，反而却是最义无反顾、鲁莽冲动的那一个。每次都是。

“你怎么找到我的？”

“你刚用复仇者证订了机票。”

“你怎么敢出现在这里？”克林特看见对方苍白的脸，复仇的快感和痛苦瞬间贯穿了他。不记得从什么时候开始，他们就只剩下这样无尽的相互伤害。或许是第二次内战后，克林特仍背负着杀害挚友的罪孽中，握住托尼毫无知觉的手时，听美国队长坦言的所谓真相，冷笑回击最恶毒难听的话。

“因为我知道，就算是宇宙魔方也没法抹掉一切。所以我不会祈祷所有人能忘掉我造成的痛苦，我只想努力弥补，尽我所能纠正一切。再也不会犯同样的错。”

“恭喜你找到出路，我得过安检了。”

“克林特，这是我要纠正的第一个错误。”史蒂夫用双手握住他的手腕，跟着嘴唇一起微微颤抖，“我再也不会就这么让你走了。”

“你拦不住我。”克林特听不出自己声音里的感情，“小娜没死，我要去找她。”

“我可以陪你一起去。”

“老天啊，队长，你不能。”他哽咽了，那称呼就像大脑的本能反应，尽管经历了这么多，克林特一直都知道史蒂夫配得上这个名号。“他们需要你，你知道的。他们需要你。”

“那你答应我一件事，好吗？答应我，我就让你走，然后等你回来。”

他松开了克林特的一只手腕，伸手去拿口袋里的什么东西。克林特不知道为什么史蒂夫会颤抖得厉害，那紧贴克林特脉搏的掌心全是热汗，直到手的主人掏出一个小小的黑色盒子，放进克林特的手里。

他紧紧抓着那个盒子，没有去打开它。只是用力攥紧，想要融进血肉里，直到坐上了飞机也没有松开。

\- 你从没有开口挽留过我。

\- 那我就在这里等你回来。

（END）


End file.
